Conventionally, game machines that use reels to provide a changing display of symbols are well known. Some of these game machines are equipped with a special reel in addition to, for example, a first, second, and third reel. This special reel contains symbols indicating multiplication factors such as 2×, 3×, 5×, or 10×, symbols such as blanks, or the like. When a game starts, the first, second, and third reels rotate (the symbols are displayed in a changing manner). Next, the reels are stopped at predetermined timings. Then, if a predetermined symbol is displayed when all the reels have stopped, the special reel is spun and stopped at a predetermined timing. If the special reel displays a symbol indicating a multiplication factor when it stops, the player is awarded a bonus payout, the amount of which is determined by taking the amount corresponding to the symbols statically displayed on the first, second, and third reels and multiplying by the multiplication factor statically displayed on the special reel.
However, because this bonus procedure with a special reel is widely known among players, it has become more difficult to stimulate the curiosity of players. These conventional game machines simply provide a bonus spin with the special reel based on the spin results of the first, second and third reel. Thus, increasing the player's anticipation is difficult. Thus, there is a need for a game device that can increase a player's curiosity and anticipation for the game.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these problems and to provide a game device that increases a player's curiosity and anticipation for the game.